315th Network Warfare Squadron
The United States Air Force's 315th Network Warfare Squadron (315 NWS) is a network warfare unit located at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland. History Constituted 15th Radio Squadron, Mobile, on 2 February 1951. Activated on 9 February 1951. Inactivated on 8 May 1955. Disbanded on 15 June 1983. Reconstituted, and consolidated (1 October 1993), with the 6922d Security Group, which was established, and activated, on 1 April 1970. Redesignated 6922d Security Squadron on 1 July 1974; 6922d Electronic Security Squadron on 1 August 1979. Inactivated on 15 December 1991. Redesignated 315th Intelligence Squadron, and activated, on 1 October 1993. Inactivated on 1 July 2001. Redesignated 315th Information Operations Squadron on 10 May 2005. Activated on 16 May 2005. Redesignated 315th Network Warfare Squadron on 26 July 2007.315 NWS Lineage and Honors, Air Force Historical Research Agency, n.d. Assignments Major Command *Air Force Space Command (2009–Present) *Air Combat Command (2000–2009) *Air Force Intelligence Command (1 October 1991 – 1 October 1993) *Electronic Security Command (1 November 1979 – 1 October 1991) *United States Air Force Security Service (1951–1955; 1970-1 November 1979) Wing/Group *67th Network Warfare Wing (2007–Present) *Air Force Information Operations Center (2000–2007) *692d Intelligence Wing (1 October 1993 – 1 July 2001) *Electronic Security Division, Pacific (30 September 1980 – 15 December 1991) *Pacific Security Region (1 April 1970 – 30 September 1980) *6920th Security Wing (16 February 1952 – 8 May 1955) Previous designations *315th Network Warfare Squadron (26 July 2007–Present) *315th Information Operations Squadron (10 May 2005 – 26 July 2007) *315th Intelligence Squadron (1 October 1993 – 10 May 2005) *6922d Electronic Security Squadron (1 August 1979 – 15 December 1991) *6922d Security Squadron (1 July 1974 – 1 August 1979) *6922d Security Group (1 April 1970 – 1 July 1974) *15th Radio Squadron, Mobile (2 February 1951 – 8 May 1955) Bases stationed *Fort George G. Meade, Maryland (16 May 2005–Present) *Yokota AB, Japan (1 October 1993 – 1 July 2001) *Clark AB, Philippines (1 April 1970 – 15 December 1991) *Ashiya AB, Japan (26 July 1951 – 8 May 1955) *Brooks AFB, Texas (9 February 1951 – 3 July 1951) Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award 315 NWS Lineage and Honors, Air Force Historical Research Agency, n.d. **1 October 1999 – 30 September 2000 **1 October 1997 – 30 September 1998 **1 October 1994 – 30 September 1995 **1 October 1993 – 30 September 1994 **1 July 1991 – 4 December 1991 **1 July 1987 – 30 June 1989 **1 July 1985 – 30 June 1987 **1 July 1978 – 30 June 1980 **1 January 1976 – 30 June 1977 **1 April 1970 – 31 October 1970 **1 December 1952 – 27 July 1953 *Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation **1 July 1951 – 27 July 1953 *Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation **21 July 1972 – 15 August 1972 *Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm **1 April 1970 – 28 January 1973 Equipment Operated *Computer and Networking systems (1993–2001; 2005–Present) *Intelligence-gathering equipment (1951–1955; 1970–1991) References External links *Department of the Army: Fort George G. Meade, Maryland Category:Military units and formations in Maryland Network Warfare